That Moment
by Claire Van HyUchiha
Summary: Itachi Uchiha galau? apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh cupid cinta kita?/slight SasuHina/ request by Moku-Chan


Itachi Uchiha, pengusaha berbakat sedang mencari jodoh di antara kegalauannya.. bisakah malaikat cinta kita menyembuhkannya?

.

.

.

Desclaimer :: punya Masashi Kishimoto, dunia kiamat kalau naruto udah jadi milik saya *lha?

Rated :: T

Genre :: romance dan dibumbuhi oleh rumor sedikit #apaan sih

Mengandung OOC berat, Au, TYPO ada di mana-mana sehingga membuat mata minna sakit semua #ada-ada saja ,Alur yang kecepatan, dan huruf Kapital yang kurang di perhatikan *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Pairing yang ada dalam fict ini :: ItaIno dan SasuHina

Ini fict pertama dalam pair ItaIno,harap dimaklumi jika banyak kekurangan *bungkuk-bungkuk*, namanya juga baru hehehe #tawa Gaje

Yah, kalau begitu

Claire hanya mau bilang.

.

.

Happy reading minna ^^

.

.

**Claire Van HyUchiha Present**

"**Opera"**

**Special for Moku-Chan**

.

Menghirup udara

Lepaskan

Hirup lagi

Lepaskan

Perhatian, ini bukan bacaan cara untuk melakukan yoga, tapi ini adalah kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh salah satu penerus perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan di luar Jepang, tentu saja setelah perusahaan itu bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lainnya. Dalam ilmu Ekonomi,-kenapa jadi ganti topik ini? Mari kita kembali ke cerita. Monggo~

Itachi Uchiha, sulung dari dua bersaudara ini sedang menghela nafas, bagaimana tidak. Lelah berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di perusahaan, Itachi berharap akan mendapat sambutan hangat dari sang bunda malah mendapatkan ceramahan. Mengingat kata-kata sang bunda tersayang membuat bulu kuduk Itachi mendendang- maksudnya merinding

CKLEK

Pintu kayu mansion itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki tampan yang baru saja pulang, kelelahan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Merasa haus, Itachi berjalan menuju dapur dan tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berciuman!

1 detik

2 detik

Mata Itachi membulat sempurna, pipinya mulai berubah warna menjadi warna merah lampu lalu lintas. Hinata yang melihat Itachi pun bernasib sama, mata membulat dan wajahnya merah bagaikan tomat matang, Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan pada hinata mengikuti arah pandang sang lavender

"K-kalian b-b-berciuman?" gagap mulai menghingapi sang Uchiha sulung, dan Sasuke hanya bisa memutar matanya, bosan

"Apa ada yang salah? Dia istriku. Baka Aniki" istri? Yah benar. Hyuuga- ah bukan lagi Hyuuga lagi sampai 3 bulan yang lalu. Itulah mengapa Uchiha dan Hyuuga menjadi perusahaan terbesar yang mempunyai cabang di mana-mana. Sasuke akhirnya menarik istrinya untuk pergi dari dapur, meninggalkan Itachi yang mematung. Itachi mangut-mangut dalam hati semoga saja ibundanya tercinta tidak melihatnya_

"Itachi, ke ruang keluarga"

_ tapi sayang takdir berkata lain. Poor Itachi

Kini, di ruangan keluarga itu terdapat dua orang dewasa dan satu lelaki muda nan tampan, lelaki itu tampak sangat pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibundanya tercinta. Inilah salah satu cuplikan ceramah Uchiha Mikoto kepada Itachi

"Kapan kau akan punya pacar? Lihatlah, adikmu saja sudah mendahului mu menikah"

'Aku juga tidak tahu Ibu, aku juga bingung.. kami sama-sama keturunan Uchiha tapi kenapa dia yang lebih banyak fans daripada aku' Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini penyuka sesama jenis seperti gosip yang ibu dengar?" kata-kata frontal dari mikoto membuat mata Itachi membulat dan membuat kopi yang diminum Fugaku berloncatan -?- keluar

"Aku naik dulu" tanpa mendengarkan apa yang diteriakkan Mikoto, Itachi berlalu. Dan disinlah Itachi sekarang.. menghela nafas di kamarnya yang tenang

"Aku bukan homo" Itachi mangut-mangut dalam hati, ia memang belum punya pacar tapi bukan berarti dia penyuka sesama jenis, jeruk makan jeruk, laki-laki ama laki-laki. Ia menekuk badannya, dipeluknya sang kaki dan dirapatkan ke dadanya. Jika jaman sekarang galau lagi ngetrend, Uchiha sulung inilah salah satu korban 'galau' tersebut

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah bagi konoha, tapi tidak untuk lelaki tampan satu ini, galau yang dirasakannya semalam masih terlihat dari aura tubuhnya, perlahan ia melepaskan dirnya dari selimut hangatnya, disentuhkannya kakinya ke dasar lantai kamar, dan menuju kamar mandi. Jangan suruh author ngejelasin tata cara mandinya, bisa-bisa ganti rate cerita ini

Sesampainya di meja makan, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah Anikinya lecek bagaikan minta disetrika, Hinata hanya bisa iba, Mikoto dan fugaku cuek bebek sambil memakan santap pagi mereka. Sekali lagi poor Itachi

"Sasu-kun ini rotinya" melihat tindakan sang pujangga, sebuah ide licik terlintas di pikiran sang bungsu. Seringaian indah terlukis baik di wajah Sasuke

"Terima kasih Hime" Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Itachi yang mangut-mangut tidak jelas melihat kemesraan SasuHina. Belum puas, Sasuke menambahkan kecupan pada kening hinata, membuat mata Itachi membulat dan memunculkan rona merah pada wajah Hinata. Betapa jahilnya dirimu Sasuke

.

.

.

Ruang keluarga Uchiha, terdapat sang uchiha sulung yang sedang merenungi nasib yang dialaminya,

'Baka ototou' itachi mangut-mangut dalam hati, tega bener adiknya menggodanya sedemikian rupa tapi salahnya juga belum punya pacar alias jomblo. Itachi jambak rambutnya dan guling-guling gak jelas di atas karpet, kalau Uchiha pantang nangis, mungkin sekarang itachi bakal guling-guling sambil nangis kayak spongedong- eh spongebob maksudnya

"Itachi-nii"

PRANG

Hancur sudah imagemu Itachi Uchiha, Itachi bangun dari ritualnya dan memandang sang adik ipar yang bagaikan titisan malaikat khayangan itu,

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" dengan senyuman lembutnya Itachi memandang hinata PERHATIAN ini bukan adengan romansa, ini asli ItaIno

"Ini" secarik kertas alamat kafe diberikan kepada Itachi, itachi dilanda bermacam-macam pertanyaan, bahkan kepalanya bahkan bergoyang-goyang tidak tentu arah *lha?

"Ini adalah kafe langgananku, juga tempatku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, kuharap Itachi-nii juga akan mendapatkan seseorang di tempat ini" Hinata menjelaskan dengan sangat baik, Itachi yang awalnya galau gundah melarat tidak terkalahkan menjadi berwajah seperti Tobi yang baru saja dapat lollipop *emang muka Tobi keliatan? #abaikan

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" diraihnya alamat tersebut dan berlari menuju kamarnya, senyuman mulai mengembang di wajah manis Hinata "Ganbatte, Itachi-nii" gumam Hinata sambil tetap memperhatikan kakak iparnya menari gak jelas menuju kamarnya. Yang penting kakak iparnya tidak lagi galau. Ternyata, bukan cuman IM3 yang bisa mengatasi galau, tapi Hinata kita juga bisa *prok prok*

.

.

.

"Yamanaka Cafe" Itachi tetap melihat secarik kertas yang dipegangnya selama kurang lebih 30 menit itu, Itachi mencocokkan nama kafe dengan nama yang ada di dalam kertas sang adik ipar tersayang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi memasuki kafe tersebut. Musik jazz dan aroma makanan menyambut kedatangan Itachi, dilangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Kita sambut Yamanaka Ino" tepuk tangan meriah bergema di dalam kafe itu. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung, di mana seorang gadis cantik sedang berjalan menuju sebuah piano yang di letakkan khusus di panggung tersebut. Senyuman manis ia torehkan ke arah pengunjung membuat siapapun yang melihat akan terpesona, tidak luput juga pada Itachi Uchiha.. Bagaimanapun Itachi itu lelaki tulen loh

Dentingan piano lembut menyapu daun telinga Itachi, alunan lembut suara sang Yamanaka membuat aura 'galau' Itachi menghilang seketika

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I give you my destiny**

**I'm giving you all of me**

**I want your symphony, singing in all that i am**

**At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepukan riuh para penonton menutup acara malam hari ini, Itachi yang masih dalam alam khayalnya segera berdiri ketika salah satu pelayan kafe menyadarkannya.

"Err.. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapakah gadis yang menyanyi tadi?" Itachi bertanya kepada pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja yang dipakainya,

"Itu nona Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino. anak dari pemilik kafe ini, Nona Ino memang merupakan salah satu bintang di sini dan juga nona Ino juga biasa membantu kami sebagai waitress di sini" Terang sang pelayang yang baik hati kepada Itachi,

"Arigatou" Itachi berlalu meninggalkan pelayan dan kafe itu. Dijalankan mobil Ferarri hitamnya melaju membelah malam.

"Yamanaka Ino, hm?" Itachi menyeringai penuh arti

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang indah menyambut konoha, cahaya mentari mulai memasuki kamar sang sulung Uchiha yang masih ingin bersama dengan kasur king size miliknya. Itachi melaui menggeliat pelan merasakan cahaya sang mentari sudah mulai menggangunya, dengan terpaksa Itachi bangkit dan memulai ritualnya di kamar mandi

"Ohayou, Itachi-nii" sapaan pertama dari sang ipar membuat lekukan senyuman di wajah sang sulung. Ditariknya kursi dan Itachi pun menduduki singgasananya, di santapnya sarapan pagi dari sang ibunda tercinta, tidak ada lagi ceramahan.. Tidak ada lagi godaan, yang ada hanya ketenangan dan kedamaian. Ah, indahnya dunia bagi Itachi pagi ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sport Itachi berhenti tepat di dini, Yamanaka cafe. Dilangkahkan kakinya membuka pintu cafe tersebut dan didudukinya kursi yang memang berada di samping jendela, tempat favorit Itachi di kafr ini sejak kemaren.

"Ingin pesan sesuatu,Tuan?" suara lembut itu menyapa Itachi, suara gadis yang mencuri hatinya kemarin. Itachi berbalik, mendapati senyuman manis dari gadis berbola mata sebiru lautan yang amat sangat menyejukkan hati

"Tentu, pesan cappucino latte satu ya" Pelayang yang kita ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino itu bergegas pergi setelah mencatat apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh sang sulung uchiha

"Hemm, sepertinya aku harus lebih mencoba." Gumam Itachi di dalam mobil sport hitamnya setelah menemukan dirinya yang belum ada kemajuan sama sekali. Poor Itachi

.

.

.

Hari hari berlalu, sang sulung Uchiha ini terus melakukan aksi-aksi pedekate yang belum membuahkan hasil, dan tentu membuat sang Itachi kembali menggalau. Hingga suatu hari...

"Apa kau ada waktu?" tanpa pikir panjang seperti tali, Itachi melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat si pendengar ikut terkejut dibuatnya, tetapi dengan cepat sang gadis mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi seulas senyuman

"Maaf Tuan, tapi aku sedang bekerja saat ini. Jika anda ingin menunggu-" belum sempat sang gadis melanjutkan kata-katanya-

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu" -Itachi sudah memotongnya. Benar-benar Itachi ini tidak sabaran! Mohon jangan readers tiru *bletak*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, membuat anda lama menunggu err..."

"Itachi, panggil Itachi saja"

"Baiklah, Itachi-san. Ada apa Itachi-san mengajakku keluar? akhirnya sang gadis *daritadi gadis mulu* menanyakan alasan sang Uchiha sulung

"Errr... Itu" Mulut Itachi bungkam seribu bahasa, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Oh ia, aku belum menanyakan namamu" Itachi artinya bisa bernafas lega, tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Itachi akan berkata 'aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan' akrab saja belum! benar kan readers?

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino. " senyuman kembali mengembang pada wajah Ino, Membuat seribu malaikat cinta di dalam hati Itachi terbang ke langit ke tujuh

"Baiklah Ino-san. bisa kau temani aku satu harian ini?" dengan senyuman yang bahkan membuat kucing pun terlena dilontarkan oleh wajah Itachi dan tentunya membuat Ino blushing dan mengangguk. Kemenangan bagi Itachi

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi? Ino-san bekerja sebagai penyanyi?" Itachi membuka percakapan

"Hai, Itachi-san sendiri?" Ino mulai menyuapi potongan daging kedalam mulutnya

"Aku, err.. Salah satu pekerja di Uchiha Corp." Itachi mulai menyerup jus yang sedari tadi ia pesan

"Sou ka.. apa... Err.. Eto Itachi-san punya seseorang yang disukai? Ino gelisah dalam hati. Tunggu! gelisah? Ino Yamanaka gelisah dan.. Blushing? oh ternyata, sang Yamanaka sudah punya 'sesuatu' banget *emang syahrini? -lupakan-

"Ia" jawaban yang amat singkat tapi mampu membuat wajah Itachi memerah dan menorehkan rasa sakit pada hati Ino. Orang yang selama ini dia dambakan ternyata memiliki pujaan hati lain. Wait a minute... bingung gak? Begini ini ceritanya

Yamanaka ino merupakan salah satu teman akrab Sasuke dan Hinata, Ino jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan pandangan selanjutnya kepada Itachi pada saat berkunjug ke rumah Sasuke *emang Ragunan berkunjung? –lupakan-*

Nah, sejak saat itu. Ino berusaha mendekati sang pujaan hati, tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil. Dengan meminta bantuan Hinata. Ino pun bertemu dengan Itachi di kafe tapi pake rencana Ino pastinya. Soal Itachi yang tidak tahu menahu soal Ino... itu kuasa author *ditimpuk pake sendal* Oke. Back to story~

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk sesuatu hal yang sangat amat penting, bisakah?" Itachi menatap penuh harap.. berharap puppy eyes-nya berhasil merayu sang gadis pujangga

"Tentu saja bisa, Itachi-san" Tersirat kekecewaan dalam kata-kata Ino, tapi Ino berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dalam hati

Andai saja mereka tahu, bahwa cinta mereka itu dapat bersatu, tapi bukan sekarang bersatunya

Ok back to lapetop tercinte~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di sebuah butik baju, Itachi menarik masuk Ino ke dalam butik tersebut, Itachi meminta tolong kepada Ino untuk membantunya memilihkan baju. Bagi Ino ini menyakitkan, Tapi bagi Itachi ini amat sangat menyenangkan. Kok bisa? itulah kuasa author *dijitak rame-rame*

Ino melihat satu-persatu baju yang ada dalam butik itu. Sungguh beruntung wanita yang dicintai oleh Itachi, Ino membawa salah satu baju yang dipilihnya kepada Itachi

"Yang ini?" Ino hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum dan membayar pakaian yang telah di beli, setelah itu Itachi kembali menarik tangan Ino menuju suatu tempat, toko perhiasan. Tentu saja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itachi-san, untuk siapa semua ini?" Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Itachi dengan kesiapan mental

"Untuk seseorang yang special. Bisa kau pilihkan untukku perhiasan yang sangat kau sukai di sini?" Ino menganguk dan beranjak mencari perhiasan yang memang menarik minatnya. Setelah lama berkeliling kota-eh toko maksudnya, Ino mengambil liontin berbentuk panah dan hati, yang memang cocok untuk pasangan kekasih. Ino memangis dalam hati, menangisi bahwa rasa yang ia punya adalah rasa yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju Itachi untuk membayarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ino-san?" Itachi bertanya sambil memasang seat belt dan memegang kemudi mobil

"Hai, Daijoubu Itachi-san" senyum Ino mengembang tapi kali tidak menampakkan kesenangan melainkan kesakitan

"Baiklah, Arigatou sudah ingin menemaniku. Kuantar kau pulang" Ino mengangguk dan mobil itupun melaju membelah langit- ups membelah jalanan maksudnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima" Itachi meletakkan sepatunya dan bergegas masuk. Tanpa sengaja, ia bertemu dengan Hinata

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" Itachi tersenyum kepada Hinata

"Hai, dou ishimashite Itachi-nii" Hinata membalas senyuman Itachi dan Itachi pun berlalu

...::CVH::...

"Kau sudah kirimkan barangnya?"

"Ya Tuan, dia sudah menerimanya beserta surat itu"

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan tempatnya?"

"Sudah saya urus Tuan"

"Baiklah, Terima kasih"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini..

Malam pengakuan cinta Itachi akan dilaksanakan, Baju (OK). Dandanan (OK). Lagu (OK)

Semua sudah siap, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju kafe, kafe sang kekasih tercinta yang akan dia tembak malam ini *bukan tembak mati ya*

**.**

**.**

**.**

=Ino POV=

Aku memakai baju yang waktu itu kupilihkan untuk Itachi-san.. Ada apa kira-kira? 'apakah Itachi-san akan melamarku?' ku gelengkan kepalaku cepat, Itu tidak mungkin! Itachi-san mempunyai wanita yang dia cintai dan itu bukan aku. Lagi pula kami baru saja saling kenal, mungkin hanya aku saja yang terlalu berharap. Ku helakan nafasku. Yah aku baru saja mengenalnya, dalam arti aku baru kali ini berbicara dengannya. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, bahkan lebih lama dari acara pernikahan itu. Yah, aku lah yang mengatur semuanya! tapi kenapa aku juga yang tersakiti?

'Dasar surat sial' gerutuku dalam hati, dalam surat itu, aku disuruh memakai baju ini dan menunggu di kafeku sendiri! dan jangan lupa. Aku sendirian!

Ku lirik jam berwarna putih di tanganku, sudah 30 menit waktuku yang terbuang untuk ini! cukup! aku muak, aku pasti dikerjai! tapi ada apa ini!

=Normal POV=

Lampu kafe itu tiba-tiba padam, Ino panik luar binasa-err ralat Biasa maksud saya.. Tiba-Tiba lampu pada panggung menyala, menampakkan Itachi di depan piano, Itachi mulai menekan jarinya pada tuts piano, memainkan lagu yang pernah Ino nyanyikan. Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh dari mata sapphire Ino, Ino bukan sedih melainkan terharu. Cintanya kini berbalas. Cintanya yang sudah lama dipendamnya!

Itachi mulai turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Ino. Itachi mulai mengeluarkan liontin yang kemarin dia beli dengan bantuan Ino

"Jika kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa memilihmu, jawabanku hanya satu, aku mencintaimu Yamanaka Ino

Jika kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu, jawabanku adalah karena hatiku dan hatimulah yang memilih agar kita saling mencintai

Jika kau ingin bertanya apa yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang, jawabanku hanya 2 hal, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku dan jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku

Jadi, Bersediakah kau menjadi panah yang akan selalu menancap di hatiku, dan mengganti namamu menjadi Uchiha Ino?" Ino sudah tidak bisa menahan haru dan bahagia dalam semua dalam tangisnya, Ino memeluk Itachi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari berlalu...**

Itachi pulang dengan wajah cerah mengalahkan mentari yang bersinar #lebay. Mikoto yang melihat hanya bisa geleng-geleng, mengira anak sulungnya sudah frustasi akibat tidak menemukan sang pujaan hati. Tapi lain Mikoto dan Lain pasangan SasuHina, pasangan ini terlihat bahagia melihat sang kakak yang akhirnya tidak galau lagi. Akhirnya misi mereka untuk membantu Itachi berhasil sempurna. Benar-benar pasangan SasuHina ini, punya beribu cara yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh kita ckckck. Yah, kita hanya bisa menunggu kisah kelanjutan si Sulung Uchiha dengan sang pujangga.. berakhir di pelaminan kah mereka? Well we'll see it

.

.

.

...::Owari::...

fiuhhh *ngelap keringat* ini fict nista saya yang ketiga, yah walaupun bukan Sasuhina tapi tetap saya tambahkan *di timpuk rame-rame*. Fict di atas benar-benar hancur dan nista tingkat dewa! saya tidak bisa memasukkannya dalam otak saya! siapa sih yang buat fict nista ini! *readers :: yang ngebuat itu elo Author nista*

ini khusus buat Moku-chan yang udah requwst sama saya, *Moku-chan ini fictnya udah jadi.. Gimana pendapatnya? maaf ya kalau jelek dan nista gini #pundung*

yah, minna.. niat untuk menambahkan pesan-pesan review di kotak review saya?


End file.
